1. Field of the Invention
The structure and method of this invention relate to a cellular carbon structure and method for producing same and more particularly relate to a cellular carbon structure with coatings and/or containing other materials within its cells, such structures suitable for a variety of uses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lightweight carbon structures including foams are used for many purposes in the prior art. Some of such structures including cellular, honeycomb, spheres and fiber carbon matrices are disclosed in the prior art listed below:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor(s) ______________________________________ 3,567,807 Shannon 3,778,336 Adams 3,810,963 Benton et al 3,825,460 Yoshikawa et al 3,927,186 Kinton et al 3,969,124 Stewart 4,025,689 Kobayashi et al ______________________________________